Fell In Love
by plentysaid
Summary: Ianto invites Jack out to watch his friend's band perform, little does Jack know, he's getting a performance of his own... Songfic! Oliver Tompsett's wonderful 'Fell In Love'


**Fell In Love**

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks Pete... Yeah, see you later... What? Oh, err... Okay. What one? If I can remember it! That was ten years ago. Yeah, yep. That's great. Speak to you later. See you tonight. Bye." Ianto put the phone down, smiling contently to himself. Jack wasn't too far away from him and noticed the absent-minded smile.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, a friend of mine's band is playing at this pub tonight. They're like... The Welsh Westlife if you'd like." Ianto chuckled at himself; he knew his friends would kill him for that. "Anyway, I'm going to see them perform. I've been signed up on the door. Wanna come along? It's nothing too fancy."

"Yeah, well, if the rift doesn't go off then I'll be joining you, Mr. Jones." Winking at his lover, he got on with some more reports. Ianto made his way over to the coffee station, making himself and "the boss" a coffee. Gwen was out on a mission and to hint at the need for back-up was quite discernable. She wouldn't need any for this mission. Ianto knew she was sent out for this because Jack wanted alone time with Ianto, but they had had rift calls all day.

The rift was quiet come six, and Ianto made sure he had gotten Jack out clothes for this evening, before leaving to get changed himself. Showering and humming the words to one of his friend's songs, he couldn't help but think of his time in the band.

Jack knocked on his door at seven, noting Ianto looked "damn right gorgeous" and they headed off to the gig. The doorman knew Ianto and they conversed shortly before entering the gig. The warm-up band was playing a couple of songs, Ianto made his way over to a group of lads his age, having a beer.

"Petey!" Ianto called, smirking as he saw the taller man. He pulled him into a big hug.

"Ianto! It's been a while," one of the other men said, pulling him away from Pete, hugging him too. "Heard you got yourself a pretty sweet job... And boss from what Pete's been telling us." The man winked at Ianto, making the younger man blush slightly.

"Yeah. Simon... This is my boss," he said, pointing to Jack who was grinning his winning grin behind him.

"Oh. My you didn't lie Pete." He shook Jack's hand, introducing him formally. The other two men also introduced themselves.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto, what do you want to drink?"

"Water." Ianto deadpanned. "Jack, we're in a _pub_. I'll have whatever is on tap. Thanks, _sir_." He giggled turning to his friends as Jack walked away with a grin on his face, saying as he walked away.

"Oh, you wait till later, son."

"So, you and Jack... you're good, yeah?" Ianto nodded, smiling still. "Lookie, he's blushing! Aw, that's too cute."

"Shut it, Mister, "oh I think I'm in love – I've been dating her for two weeks." We can drag it all up again, but I think I'm gonna win."

"Whatever,"

"Anyway, I need to ask you guys a favour..."

***

When Jack had got to the table, Ianto had gone. He was left with Simon, John and Steve. "Where's Ianto?"

"Just gone somewhere, he'll be back in a minute."

"Right. Ladies and the very few gentlemen that are present this evening. We have a special singer tonight. Bless him. We've got him all the way here from his boring life to sing some stuff he's recently written. Mister, Ianto Jones!" The crowd cheered, wolf-whistling as he walked onto the stage with an old acoustic guitar. Jack looked up from his tonic and saw his Ianto sitting on a stool, strumming the first few chords of a song.

"This is, err. As Pete said, new material that I have recently been working on. I started it when I realised I had shut someone out of my life after an incident that happened... Erm..." he took a deep breath, scared that he was doing this again. "It's called "Fell in Love" and it's for someone... well, you get the picture." Some of the women "awed" as he started playing the guitar. Jack couldn't keep his eyes off him. He was almost choked when Ianto said the latter comment.

"_I wanted to tell you, something that I thought, you already knew. But I guess I was wrong. I find it hard to put into words how I feel; even harder to decide if what I'm feeling is real._

_Ever since I turned my back and walked away, I regretted something that I didn't say. After weeks I thought that I would be alright, but months went by and I thought about you every night." _Ianto looked up and looked at Jack, staring deeply into his blue eyes.

"_I'm sorry for all the lies – I know I was wrong. Nothing's truer than what I have to say in this song. Baby 'cause I- I fell in love with you. The moment that I saw your face and laid my eyes on you."_

Ianto turned his head away from the older man as he continued onto the next verse. _"Now you know the truth and how I feel for you, please don't feel like you have to feel the same way too. I had to tell, man, I had to let you know. So I could move on and try to learn to let you go. I can't believe all the love that I feel inside." _With innocence he looked back and in realisation, turned back to Jack who had tears brimming up in his eyes. "_I can't believe all the love I feel inside. Baby, 'cause I- I fell in love with you." _Jack wanted nothing more than to get up and hold him, cuddle him and tell him that he loved him. Surely though, it's just a song. Not a lot of meaning was put into it. But this was Ianto. There was a reason for everything he did.

As the guitar started to get a little rockier, Ianto was getting more into it and losing himself slightly. _"It's hard to know what I should do; I think I'll live a lie 'till I find the truth." _Tears were filling his eyes; his voice was cracking under the emotion. _"But then I change my mind _for you._ I can't believe I'm feeling this way that I do. I'm feeling this way about," _he turned his head back to Jack; both had tears filling their eyes. _"You..."_ He breathed deeply, still strumming along._ "You-oah. I-I fell in love with you; the moment that I saw your face, and laid my eyes on you."_

Stopping the guitar's vibrating strings, the crowd applauded and cheered. He gave a nod, joining his friends and Jack, who was trying to cover up his tears. "That was amazing, Yan!"

"Nice one!"

"Always knew you were the feminine one!" His friends all spoke over him, patting him on the back. He smiled, taking the praise and turned to Jack.

"Ianto, I..." Ianto nodded. Instead of letting Jack finish, he pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I hope you don't mind boys, but I'm taking the Captain home." Winking and saying his goodbyes, they walked out together, hand-in-hand.

Collapsing on the bed, panting, Ianto looked into his Captain's eyes. "I love you." Jack smiled, giving Ianto a painfully hard kiss.

There were some things Captain Jack Harkness could never say.


End file.
